Initiation
by Yoshi the Minion
Summary: (Minions) A Reader X Minions fanfic. A lone human female finds the Minion's home in Antarctica and wishes to join the tribe. Little does she know that one must be careful what you wish for. AU. Warning: Lemon. Gangbang. Rated MA. Most of the Minionese words are backwards.


**Author's Note: Yet, another weird Minions story. And for those of you who don't know me, yes, I am sexually attracted to the adorable henchmen. Don't ask why, I just am. Except for Bob, since he's a child. Anyways, I don't own Minions. If I did, yaoi pairings like Stevin, would be canon.**

'I hope I find it soon.' You thought. 'Where could it be?'

You were wandering through the frozen wasteland, trudging through the snow. You were looking for creatures called Minions. They are small, yellow creatures that live to serve the most evil of masters. Been around since the dinosaurs were still alive.

You didn't know exactly where they were, but you were determined. For it was your dream to live among them. Ever since you met one of them, and became friends with it. You never really fit in with your own kind. You were always bullied for being different. As you continued, your limit was slowly reaching. If you kept going, you would collapse from exhaustion. But you were persistent. You knew if you kept going you'd find them.

Your steps became heavier and heavier as you trudged along. You stopped and fell forward, falling into the snow. Your eyesight was blurry as you struggled to stay awake. Right before exhaustion claimed you, your eyes captured a small, yellow blur running towards you.

"Hey! Ehs gnikaw pu!" A voice said.

You opened your eyes slowly. You thought for sure you were done for. When your vision returned, you noticed you were surrounded by Minions! You sat up and looked at them in shock. One of the Minions ran over to you. He was smaller than the rest of them with different colored eyes. He hugged you in happiness.

"(insert name)!" He yelled happily. "Woh era yu?"

"Bob!" You yell back and hug him. It's been so long since you've seen your friend. Another Minion stepped forward. "Yu wonk siht namuh?"

Bob turned to his brother. "Si! Siht si namuh taht me dlot yu tuoba!"

"Oh." The Minions looked at each other, unsure of why you were here.

"Woh did yu teg ereh?" Bob asked.

"I walked here." You said. "It wasn't easy, but I did it."

One of the other Minions stepped forward. "Yhw era yu ereh?"

"Stuart." Bob said, slightly offended by his brother's tone of voice.

"I wanted to join you guys." You say.

"Nioj su?" The Minion named Stuart said.

"Yeah."

"Que od yu naem, 'nioj su?'"

"I want to live here with you guys." You say. "You know, be a Minion." They looked at each other.

"Yhw yltcaxe?"

You took a deep breath. "Look guys, I've never really been accepted among humans. For some reason, I don't fit in with humans. I always wondered if I'd ever have friends. That's when I met Bob here." You give the child like Minion a pat on the head. "Since then, I knew the only way for me to be truly happy was if I became surrounded by you guys. So, I searched for you. It took longer than I would've liked, but it was worth it. So, if it's not a burden, I would like to live here."

The Minions looked at each other, trying to make a decision. After it seemed everyone, but Bob, came to a vote, one of them spoke. "Od yu yllaer tnaw ot evil ereh?"

"Yes!" You say, desperately. "I'll do anything." Every Minion, except Bob, smiled for some reason. Stuart turned to a taller Minion and spoke. "Kevin? Que od yu kniht?"

"Hmm." The Minion folded his arms. "Fi yu od gnihtemos rof su, naht yu nac nioj."

"Really!?" You say, astonished. "Thank you. What do I have to do?"

"Tsrif ffo," Kevin said. "Bob, og ot ruo ecalp."

"Yhw?" Bob asked.

"Tsuj od ti." Bob, reluctantly, obeyed and went to his and Kevin's home. Once the tiny Minion was in the house, Kevin turned back to you. "OK. Won ew nac od siht."

"Do what exactly?"

"Llew, yu dias yu dluow od gnihtyna ot nioj, thgir?"

"Yeah."

"Me dluow ekil yu ot evomer yure stnap."

You stared wide eyed. "M-my pants?"

"Si."

"Why?"

"S'ti trap fo tahw ew tnaw yu ot od."

"O-OK." You slowly remove your warm pants, feeling the icy ground below you.

"Raewrednu oot~" Kevin said, in a singsong way. As you removed your underwear, you finally understand what that 'something' is. You instantly freeze when you feel your bare lower bodry touch the ground. Kevin walks up to you and slides a gloved hand over your slit and rubs it. The warmth and pressure of his hand causes you to spread your legs wider, giving him more access.

From your peripheral, you can see the Minions watching closely. Some of which, were touching themselves through their clothes. You feel the Minion remove his hand and replace it with his tongue. You moan loudly from the contact. As he attacks your clit with quick licks, you feel the warm sensation in the pit of your stomach. With a final moan, you came, squirting your juice onto Kevin's face and tongue. The Minion pulled back and motioned with his hand.

"Nrut dnuora." He said. You flip your body around and positioned yourself on your hands and knees. Next thing you knew, one Minion stood in front of you, Stuart was under you, Kevin was behind and two other Minions were by your sides, fully erect. You get the message and grab the two beside you and jerked them. The Minion in front grabs your head and forcibly slides his meat deep into your mouth and Stuart and Kevin slide themselves into your pussy and ass, respectively. The five henchmen groaned loudly from the pleasure they were receiving. Kevin and Stuart were thrusting through your holes hard and fast, causing you to moan around the Minion's cock, sending vibrations.

With all of the stimulation, you felt the same warm sensation again, making you moan as you released, your love juice spilling all over Stuart's cock. This made the one eyed Minion cum, as well. The Minion in front thrust a couple more times before he filled your mouth with sweet cream, making you swallow it. The two Minions besides you came together, painting your face white. With one final thrust, Kevin came deep inside, filling you to the brim. They all stepped away from you, breathing heavily.

You tried to get up but five more Minions pinned you down. You realized that you had to pleasure these guys, too! With a sigh, you submitted to the next batch of horny creatures.

(Later)

It took a while, but you managed to pleasure every single Minion! Excluding Bob, of course. After the last five, you were exhausted. No, more than that. Your arms felt like they were gonna snap off, your back and lower areas were very sore and you were filled with semen. You didn't want to move. Luckily, Kevin and the rest helped you get back on your feet and find a warm enough place to rest. After they made a makeshift room of sort, they lied you down. With a bunch of "tank yu"s and "doog thgin"s being said, they left you to sleep. As you tried to fall asleep, you felt something gently kiss you. You opened your eyes and noticed it was Kevin, as he was walking away. You curl up as you feel your body heat rise higher. Yes, you finally felt at home.

 **Author's Note: The end. If you're wondering, when you're getting fucked by Stuart and Kevin, you're blowing Dave and jerking off Tom (the maid) and Jerry (the fat one).**


End file.
